Ingredients
Ingredients refers to any of the products, whether it is from cooking other recipes, farming, fishing, animals or trees, that are usable in Cooking. Ingredients needed for MC exclusive recipes are listed separately and not included in the total amount needed for other recipes. The Recipes that are used as ingredients for other recipes are Cornmeal, Chocolate, Cheese, Cup of Coffee, Flour, Sugar, Pasta, Butter, Goat Cheese, Vanilla Extract, Caramel, Tofu, Sea Salt, Soy Sauce and Russet Glow Dye. Note Russet Glow Dye is made in Designs. Currently, all crops except Daikon, Kumquat, Lavender, Asparagus and most Seasonal Crops are used in cooking. From Fishing, only the Mackerel, Yellowfin Tuna, Grumpy Face Marlin, Guppy, Red Snapper, Halibut, Shrimp, and Lobster are used. Mackerel can also be obtained from the Seagull and the Eagle. Yellowfin Tuna can also be obtained from the Polar Bear, Penguin and Holiday Polar Bear. Shrimp can also be obtained from the L'il Lagoon Lucy. Red Snapper can also be obtained from the Brown Bear. Halibut can also be obtained from the Pelican. From Animals, only Cow's Milk, Goat Milk, Eggs, Hazelnuts, Walnuts, Twigs, Cassowary Eggs, Truffles and Prickly Pears are used. From Trees, all tree are used except the following: Pomegranate Tree, Papaya Tree, Rubber Tree, Chinese Juniper Tree, Ceiba Tree, Rambutan Tree, Plum Tree, Bell Fruit Tree, Guava Tree, Christmas Tree, Blood Orange Tree, Japanese Maple, Advent Tree, Giant Holiday Tree, Green Mango Tree. Ingredients are not interchangeable. They must be exact. For example, you cannot make Cheese with Goat's Milk, only the milk from the Cow, Brown Cow, Holstein Cow, Bali Cow, Jolly Roger Cow and Highland Cow will work. Only the regular Eggs from Chickens, English Game Hens, Flamingos, Party Chickens, Dodo, and Grey Chicken will work to make a Small Omelette. The same applies to all ingredients in all recipes. An important part of understanding cooking ingredients is to understand item values. When you harvest a single crop, animal, or tree, you usually receive more than one item. For example, if you plant a plot in Raspberry seeds, those seeds will grow into a bush with about 10 Raspberries (remember that many plants are subject to variable yield and stealing). In the shop, you can see that the entire Raspberry bush of 10 Raspberries will sell for 30 coins. That means each single Raspberry sells for 3 coins. This is the item value. For the value of all of the ingredients needed for each recipe, see the table on the recipe page. All recipes will cook items that are worth more coins than the value of their ingredients. The following tables list stats on all ingredients currently used for cooking. The Total for Recipes column refers to how many individual items are needed to complete all the recipes that use that item, ex. Raspberries are used in Raspberry Jam and Lili Punch so 1890 is the total needed for both recipes. The Plants for Recipes column refers to how many actual plants/plots you would have to grown to obtain the amount needed for recipes, this number is obtained by dividing the Total for Recipes by the Items per Plant. Recipes Crops *This includes the amount needed to make Cornmeal for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Corn. See Corn for more info. Trees * This includes the amount needed to make Chocolate for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Cacao Bean. * This includes the amount needed to make Sugar for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Sugar Cane. Animals *This includes the amount needed to make Cheese and Butter for all the recipes in addition to the recipes that directly use Cow's milk. Fish Other These ingredients are obtained in some special way MC Recipe Ingredients Recipes Crops Trees Animals *This amount does not include any Milk or Eggs needed for other recipes. It is only the amount needed for the MC recipes. Fish See also *Cooking *Recipes *Cooking Investment *Tiki God of Cooking Category:Cooking